Harry helps Musical Malfoy
by Half-Blood Slytherin
Summary: Malfoy didn't ask for help...Harry just came to him.Harry just went on a stroll through the castle and he found himself in a strange situation...maybe not strange...Harry kind of enjoys it...it's quite beautiful to tell you the truth.


"_How could you?!" yelled an angry sobbing voice ._

"_I'm sorry-I didn't mean too-I-I-" stuttered Harry._

"_How could you not mean that? How could you not mean that?_" the voice said louder.

'I'm sorry-I'm sorry!-you know I l-" Harry stammered.

"Shut up! First the task. Then YOU!"

Harry could not say anything. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't. Harry's mouth was dry and his face hot with guilt.

_It's not you fault_, thought Harry, _he's being pathetic. Sure, I admit it so…He shouldn't make such a big deal out of it. I said I was sorry and didn't mean it._

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" demanded Harry loudly.

"Big deal? I wasn't the one wanting me in the first place!" the loud sobbing voice snapped.

"I-you were the one I wanted to help! I-"

"Oh right fine-if you won't apologize!"

"But I did! You pathetic git!" roared Harry.

"Like you meant it!" hissed the voice. "_Stupefy!_"

Harry dodged right in time. He hid behind the wall and breathed. He edged out and yelled "_Impedimenta!_" but he seemed to have missed his target. He pressed back against the cool wall. He sighed.

_How could this have gone wrong. I was only trying to help him-_

-"_Crucio!"_

Awhile back…

Harry decided to go on a night time stroll to see Professor Slughorn. He tucked his Invisibility Cloak inside his pocket and grabbed his Marauder's Map. He went down to the common room to find Hermione and Ron sitting around the fireplace doing homework.

"Hello Harry, where are you going?" asked Hermione not looking up from her work.

"Professor Slughorn. I need to see if I can pry some more information out from him." replied Harry.

"Good luck mate. Slughorn's been avoiding you as much as possible lately" Ron said.

"It's worth a try though." Harry said climbing out though the portrait pass way. He began walking to the dungeons where the Potions class was. One eye on his Marauder's Map he set out in through the dark hallways. But on the fifth floor, he heard something strange. Harry with his natural curiosity set out to find the mysterious sound. He then spotted Malfoy on this floor as well in an empty classroom. _What is Malfoy doing in a Muggle Studies classroom?_ Harry thought. Malfoy was known for being rude and horrid at people. But I mean what do you expect from the son of a Death Eater? Harry crept closer and closer to the classroom Malfoy was in. The strange sound was getting closer and clearer too, Harry could almost distinct it as-music? He could hear music now surely. Malfoy was getting nearer. The music and Malfoy couldn't possibly be in the same room. But Harry was wrong. He stopped right outside the classroom Malfoy was in. He pressed his ear against the door-Malfoy singing? No absolutely not. Impossible. How could an evil, pathetic, little ferret ever could have such…such a…beautiful voice. But who else could it be? There's no one in there except Malfoy. Harry quietly and careful opened the door very slightly. The rain was splattering against the windows. Right next to the window was an ivory-white piano, Malfoy's vest and robe was set aside. The slight night time light emitted a gleaming affect upon the ivory piano, Malfoy's white shirt and his sleek white-blonde hair. His hands moved swiftly across the keys of the piano. Harry recognized the song; he once heard it on the Muggle radio at the Dursley's:

"_I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams, where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone…" _Malfoy sang.

Harry stood there, awestruck, he listened, watching Malfoy; his hands moving gently across the keys.

"_I walk alone, I walk alone…I walk alone, I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone!"_

Malfoy continued to play but stifled a cry. In a dark room lit only by the rainy night, playing the piano, crying; Malfoy looked vulnerable. He looked sad, lonely…beautiful Harry could not express the way he felt. He felt confused…dazed…mesmerized…

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Hope you liked it so far...I still am writing the rest, don't worry...Thanks to xoravenoxeap for few of the ideas. I give credit to her for the Draco piano playing scenes. The song is as you may know Boulevard of Broken Dreams by GREEN DAY!!! Go to Youtube and type in Boulevard of Broken Dreams for the real song and Boulevard of Broken Dreams piano for the piano version.**


End file.
